Denial
by Destination Chocolate
Summary: A chance meeting in the bookstore draws two people closer then fate would have normally allowed. AtobeOishi, onesided AtobeTezuka, OishiEiji.
1. More than coincidence

Title: Denial

Author: Kat

Chapter: 1/?

Rating: PG for now

Pairings: Atobe/Oishi, Oishi/Eiji, one-sided Atobe/Tezuka, and possible Tezuka/Fuji.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters, as much as I wish I did.

Warning: Spoilers for episodes 64 and up. Yaoi abounds in later chapters. Also, this is slightly AU.

Notes: This has only been beta-read by me, given that I don't want to trouble my (wonderful) beta-reader with a long fic from a fandom she isn't in. Please feel more then free to offer opinions about characterization, plot, and general nitpicky things that I may have overlooked.

Oh, and I apologize to all John Grisham fans. I didn't think 'The Testemant' was half bad, but Atobe seems like one for higher literature.

Chapter 1

I never really did forgive Atobe for what he did to Tezuka. The intentional lengthening of the match, the injury that would destroy my beloved captain's tennis career, and finally the deportation to Germany. All because Hyotei's captain didn't think it was enough to simply win.

The day I recognized him in the bookstore, my first instinct was to give his rich self a good shove into the display of John Grisham works he was admiring. Of course, first instincts should be thoroughly examined before being acted upon, and I realized after a short bit of thought that this would not be the best course of action.

Instead, I walked calmly towards the language section, hoping to escape before I was discovered and forced to interact with the boy I currently despised. Stepping around some misplaced dictionaries, I looked up to see him watching me.

He moved quickly, replacing the book he was scrutinizing, walking with confidence and wearing the same too-proud grin he sported upon winning the first point from Tezuka in that fateful match. My lips formed themselves into a thin, bitter line at the reminder. He stopped on the other side of the display table, as if sensing my animosity towards him.

"Oishi of Seigaku, yes?" He greeted with a smile, albeit a wary one. I nodded, returning his greeting through gritted teeth. We exchanged pleasantries concerning the state of various family members states of health, the weather, and the increase in the tax on printed materials. My responses, though clipped, came fairly naturally, and I was surprised how easily conversation flowed between two people who had never really met, and if anything, had reason to dislike each other.

There was an awkward pause when neither of us could think of any way to continue a conversation about rising book prices, which was interrupted by a loud honk from outside the store. He glared out to where the no doubt terribly expensive car was waiting, said a polite farewell, and excited with a brief nod.

That night I had a number of thoughts concerning the older boy from Hyotei, none of which seemed particularly nice, given that I'd spent a good ten minutes conversing with him over a display table a few hours before.

However, Atobe Keigo was not a pressing matter, and soon disappeared from my conscious as more important things took his place.

The second time I saw Hyotei's esteemed captain at the bookstore, I took it as more then a mere coincidence. I spotted him standing in the exact same place as before, in front of the John Grisham display, moving occasionally but mostly seeming to be staring into space. His fingers absently rotated the stand once, twice, and then a third time before he reached for a book and began flipping the pages erratically.

Eventually his eyes rose to catch me staring, and acknowledged me with a nod and a small smile. Once again he shortened the gap between us, book in hand, launching into the same familiar pattern of idle small talk he'd used before.

The abnormally windy weather and addition of a new botanical garden to the Hyotei School could only withstand so many minutes of polite pleasantries before silence set in again. Shifting uncomfortably, I caught sight of the book in his hand. Grisham's name was emblazoned in ridiculously large silver letters across the bottom, dwarfing the title which rested at the top.

"You're a Grisham fan?" I asked, gesturing to the novel he held. He looked startled for a moment, then slightly sheepish as he realized the origin of my question. I honesty never would have expected Atobe would be capable of looking sheepish, yet his expression could be described no other way.

"Actually, no." He responded, "The man is an atrocious writer." Seeing the look of shock on my face, he let out a low chuckle and shrugged. "I'd explain further, but I'm afraid I'm rather hungry and was planning to get a bit to eat." I nodded, watching as he turned to leave. "Unless you'd be interested in joining me?"

Apparently my shock was equally apparent upon hearing his request, because he let go another chuckle. Atobe's laugh, I noticed, had a certain undertone of self-mocking. It was an undertone though, and most of the amusement expressed was at my expense. Misinterpreting my look of displeasure, he raised his hand and shook his head.

"We'll talk about books; no tennis, no school, no local tournaments. I promise." I couldn't say I entirely understood his sudden interest in me, but decided I didn't have anything to lose. Yes, I disliked him for what he'd done to Tezuka, but in all fairness the only impression I'd ever gotten of him was as the captain of a rival school, not a person. I agreed, and after watching Atobe pay for the book he'd picked up, we set out down the street towards his chosen place of dining.

The walk was done mostly in silence, and even upon being seated he refrained from launching into the conversation he'd promised in the bookstore. He ordered an ice tea (to which he added copious amounts of sugar) while I was content with my complimentary glass of water. Only after a few sips did Atobe feel inclined to speak.

"As I said before, Grisham is really a terrible author," he began, as if a few moments instead of a good number of minutes had passed during the gap in conversation. Bringing the book he'd recently purchased from out of his bag, Atobe pushed it forward and tapped the cover with his fingers. "Success is really based on the author, not the writing," he said, gesturing to the enlarged headings. "Once someone makes a good reputation for themselves with a few good pieces, all they need is their name in big letters on the front to get customers."

I smiled slightly, amused by his cynical attitude. The man had a way of insulting not only the subject of his ridicule, but the very foundation on which it found its support. Why insult the writing of a particular work when you could challenge the talent and integrity of the author instead?

"That still doesn't explain why you're reading it," I replied. "Normally knowledge of a book's bad caliber doesn't encourage one to buy it." Atobe looked thoughtful for a moment, then suddenly quite concentrated.

"I've actually already read almost half of the book already from a friend," he said. "It revolves around the incidents brought on by a billionaire's death, and the ensuing changes made in the lives of those still living." Atobe paused, as if uncertain of my interest, but I nodded for him to continue. "The man is a business genius; terribly wealthy but just as terribly unhappy."

I couldn't help but draw my own parallels between Atobe and the man he was so fervently describing. People have a tendency to be drawn to the things they find similar to themselves. Did Hyotei's captain see himself as a brilliant, yet suffering hero?

"Within the fist chapter he commits suicide, but not before writing a will giving all of his assets and possessions to his illegitimate daughter living as a missionary in Brazil. Yet he misleads his ex-wives and various extended family, leaving them to believe he's left them each a good portion of his eleven billion. Because of this, they incur massive amounts of debt, believing that they will be compensated for at the reading of the will two months later." Atobe paused again, this time for breath and a sip of his drink. "Of course, all this happens within the first few chapters, the rest being dribble concerning an alcoholic and various references to how hot it is in the middle of the rainforest. Horribly boring."

"So basically what you're interested in is the old man's revenge on his family from beyond the grave?" I asked, not quite sure what the other boy was getting at. Atobe frowned slightly in response.

"Actually, it's more that I'm fascinated with his character," he replied. "There are much better books about revenge that are much more satisfying and don't involve massive passages about alcohol consumption. This man though, his way of thinking is very interesting. For one thing, the-"

"Excuse me Sirs," interrupted a young waitress. "We close in five minutes." Atobe apologized for lingering longer then expected, paid for his drink, and held the door open for me while we walked out.

"Oishi," he began slowly, still oozing confidence. "You're rather fun to talk with. Care to meet me another time? I never really did get a chance to tell you the full story behind my reading of C- material." Only partially surprised at his renewed invitation (for I was quickly learning that Atobe was a full of surprises) I accepted and agreed to meet him a few days later in a different café.

It was only upon getting home that I realized how odd this was.

I met him the day of our appointment in the previously designated place, a café named after someone foreigner that seemed awfully loud for the amount of customers it housed. Upon sitting down, Atobe ordered for both of us, despite my protests, saying it was more fun eating with someone. Besides, I must be hungry, given the time.

Once satisfied that I'd accepted his gift of a meal, Atobe rejoined his train of thought from the previous day, explaining that though the character in question hadn't been mentioned since his suicide in the first few chapters, Atobe read on in hopes of uncovering more of the logic behind the old man and his billions.

"You're continuing through a book you hate in hopes of getting a glimpse of a person's character who's already dead?" I asked, chuckling at how absurd it sounded. "Seems like someone has a serious case of denial." Teasing Atobe Keigo across a plate of tempura had not been in my repertoire for the day, and I momentarily wondered how two people's relationship could go from none at all to joking over lunch in such a short span of time.

"Denial doesn't suit me," Atobe answered, a smile flitting across his otherwise contemplative features. "Besides, I'm fairly certain that the actions and revealed reasons behind those actions that come to pass because of his death will most likely show more about the character then if he simply awoke from the dead and told the reader his life story."

I waited for him to continue, but Atobe seemed quite content to sip at his ice tea (I was quickly learning this to be a favorite of his) and stare out the window at the traffic. This time the silence that settled in wasn't awkward, though not entirely comfortable either. I was just about to bring up something relating to the blatant symbolism of the missionary woman's peace of mind in the midst of chaos verses the billionaire's insanity from inside his empire of organization when Atobe turned casually to lock his eyes with mine.

"I know I have no right to be asking this," his voice was soft and measured, "but do you have any word on how Tezuka is doing?"

The world froze, then suddenly shifted itself back into place. Atobe's unnaturally fast camaraderie had taken place in order to find out about Tezuka, not because he actually enjoyed my company. 'Betrayal' whispered my mind, even though I knew I was merely the victim of mild deception. Even then, Atobe hadn't demanded my trust at all. I was the one who'd stupidly given it to him unconditionally; only to find he had other motives then those I was expecting. As if I had the right to expect anything of him.

"Better," I answered stiffly, moving my eyes to where the saltshaker sat in docile silence. Had I been a crueler person I might have excused myself then, but the uncharacteristic desperation I saw in Atobe's eyes drove me to continue. "The hospital is nice enough, and the doctor expects him to make a quick recovery. Afterwards his shoulder will most likely not hamper any of his everyday activities." Atobe winced slightly at 'everyday activities'. He knew as well as I did that Tezuka made tennis a regular part of his everyday life, but his tennis playing would most likely forever be changed.

Silence once again descended, this time permeated with guilt. Mine for having not so subtly blaming Atobe for Tezuka's condition, and Atobe for knowing that the accusation was completely justified.

"I'm afraid I need to go now, I have somewhere I need to be." It wasn't the best line of exit I could have thought up, but I hoped the obvious fib would imply to Atobe that I hadn't enjoyed the turn the conversation had taken. Atobe stood up as I did, locking his eyes with mine and reaching out as if to stop me from leaving.

"I care about Tezuka more then you know," he said quickly, as if that would make me somehow understand everything and tell him more about my absent captain.

"I care about Tezuka more then you could ever hope to understand." My eloquence was less then apparent, but my words had the desired affect. Atobe was stunned into silence just long enough for me to slip past him to the door.

"You'll meet me another time, yes?" I had to admire Atobe's confidence, as he was too intelligent for me to dismiss his persistence as ignorance. However, admiration was not enough to bridge the gap my loss of respect and trust in him had left vacant.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to be very busy over the next few weeks." With that I turned and headed once again towards the door.

"It was nice talking to you, Oishi," he said, before the door slammed close.

End chapter 1

Thank you for reading! This is the first time I've tried writing Atobe's character, so feedback is greatly appreciated.


	2. It brings us closer

AN: I wasn't planning on updating this, but I spent far too much time typing it up for it to sit on my hardrive.

I didn't return to either of the café's or the bookshop after that. The extra bus fare to the downtown shops was well worth decreasing the chance of running into Atobe again. After all of my precautionary measures, it was frustrating to run into him again less then a week later.

Eiji and I were at the aquarium, one of my doubles partner's favorite places to visit. I think the sound of water and sight of fish calmed him, as he tended to bounce less and watch more. Whatever the reason, Eiji loved the aquarium, and I loved taking him anywhere that would make him smile so much.

After a quick flurry of kisses by the electric eels (an appropriate place for sparks to fly) Eiji bounded over to look at the rockfish while I stayed back to look at him.

"If you're really so intent on not ever seeing me again, I think it'd be a good idea to stop meeting like this."

Slightly startled, I turned to find Atobe standing with that same smug look behind me. Upon catching sight of Hyotei's captain, Eiji abandoned the angelfish tank to latch protectively onto my arm. Atobe didn't bat an eye, but his expression tightened slightly.

"Hello to you too, Atobe," I greeted, careful to keep my voice level so as not to worry Eiji more then he already was. Eiji recognized the man who was responsible for maiming his captain, and didn't seem too keen on letting the boy have a go at any of his other teammates.

"Oishi," Atobe nodded his head in my direction. Eiji coughed loudly, but was pointedly ignored. "Nice to see you again," he said, punctuating 'again' and making Eiji's metaphorical hackles rise. "I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you. Care to indulge me?"

"I don't trust you to be alone with Oishi," Eiji slipped his hand into mine, shooting Atobe an angry glare. "I'd like to have the assurance he'll come back with both of his shoulders intact and functional." Atobe's lip curled slightly, but he was much too proud to rise to the bait.

"You're welcome to accompany us, Kikuharu-"

"Kikumaru"

"- if you're really that worried. A friend of Oishi's is a friend of mine." Atobe finished his seemingly innocent statement with a predatory grin that dripped with animosity. Eiji was not one to be intimidated though, and I soon found myself between the two, heading towards the cafeteria.

Eiji bounded off to get food, after shooting Atobe another glare when Hyotei's captain moved his chair too close to mine for the red head's comfort.

"He really likes you, doesn't he?" Atobe mused once Eiji was out of hearing distance. "Kikumaru. He's very protective." He chuckled at his own understatement. "Though I expect you do most of the protecting."

Not quite sure what Atobe was getting at, I held my state of silence, waiting for him to continue. The noise of the crowd seemed to die down as he prolonged his pause, and vaguely I could hear Eiji ordering something with extra pickles from across the room. Then life flickered back into Atobe's eyes, and the room became similarly livelier.

"You're a lot like Tezuka, you know?" I choked slightly on nothing but air and shock. If Inui ever tried to predict Atobe's actions, the way the data-master had a habit of doing, I had a feeling it would present quite a challenge.

"I'm serious," he chuckled, moving his hand closer to mine, then finally bringing his fingers to rest on my knuckles. "You'd do anything for those you truly care about. Self sacrifice is a small price to pay for the happiness of your friends." Atobe gestured to where Eiji was arguing with someone about the lack of appropriate condiments. "You don't like the aquarium very much, do you? It's too loud, and you'd much rather watch your fish at home then with all these other people."

"Yet you bring him here whenever he asks, even paying his entrance fee, just so he can be happy. Doing your duty as a friend even if it means not getting what you want." Atobe smiled slightly, but it only raised the far corners of his mouth, "So very like Tezuka. Only you smile more. I like that."

I became suddenly aware how close Atobe had moved to me while talking. I attempted to move back, but was stopped by his hand on the back of my head. His mouth brushed over mine once, twice, then moved to my ear.

"Oishi," he purred, then moved away suddenly. Letting out my breath, I was surprised to realize I'd been holding it at all.

"It was nice talking with you today, but I'm afraid I must be going. Family outing," he said, as casually as if he hadn't just kissed me –twice- and leaving with no explanation was the most natural thing in the world. "I trust I'll be seeing you later?" Without waiting for an answer, he swept past me and out the cafeteria doors to the street.

"Hoi, where'd the Monkey King run off to?" Eiji asked upon returning with food. Immensely relieved that the redhead hadn't seen the small kisses that Hyotei's captain and I had exchanged, I merely repeated what he'd told me. "Family outing? Since when does his mother have him on a leash? Nya I probably scared him away. More food for us!" Eiji nuzzled against me, popping a piece of meat into his mouth. "Besides, now I have you all to myself."

Despite my better judgment, I actually did end up seeing Atobe again within the next few days. The occasional hello and mutually exchanged smile when we passed on the street. A number of small conversations when we found ourselves waiting in parallel lines at the grocery store. Even a walk in the park together while I searched for the owner of a lost puppy.

There were no more stolen kisses or husky whispers of my name, for which I was grateful. Yet even the smallest excursions seemed strangely intimate, and so I found myself lying to Eiji when he asked if I'd seen Hyotei's captain lurking around anymore.

The fact that I was hiding things from Eiji was my first clue that things had begun changing. These changes worried me immensely. I began making sure to cut the outings with Atobe short, before he could take my hand in his as we walked or insist on buying me something when we passed the ice-cream shop. When I'd pull away or make a hurried excuse for having to leave, it rarely deterred him. He's just chuckle ("So very much like Tezuka") and order two scoops instead of one.

Eventually I told him of my concerns, reminding him that I was already involved with someone. He nodded gravely and asked how Eiji was doing. At that moment I realized I had no idea how my doubles partner was fairing, given that I hadn't seen much of him since Atobe and I had begun seeing each other on a regular basis. I think Atobe must have realized this as well, because the solemn look was absent from his face when I looked back, at which point he informed me I had ice-cream on my face and wiped it off with a quick motion of his finger.

That night when he arrived at my door before a movie, he was carrying a good number of roses wrapped in expensive looking ribbon. Blushing, I strictly reminded him that I had a boyfriend. Atobe shook his head and laughed low under his breath ("More like Tezuka then ever").

"But Oishi, what's wrong with friends exchanging gifts?" Having no reply, I invited him in and began affixing the bouquet in a vase.

While I was busy arranging the armful of flowers, my work was interrupted by voices from the adjoining room. Apparently Atobe had made himself acquainted with my mother.

"… oh yes, I'm sure Syuichiro would love to go!" her voice got louder as I turned the corner, then halted altogether as two pairs of eyes registered me in their field of vision.

"Ah! Oishi-kun, I was just asking your mother if she'd allow you to accompany me up to the mountains for a short visit." From near the window my mother beamed, having fallen into the silken threads of Atobe's charismatic web. "It's quite nice up there this time of year, the snow's only just begun to melt and-"

"Actually," I interrupted, much to my mother's horror, "I'm afraid I've already made plans. Thank you for the thoughtful offer, Atobe-san." Smiling as best I could, I hoped fervently that someone would accept the fact that I wasn't interested in going and drop the subject entirely.

If only I was so lucky.

"Syuichiro!" Flinching slightly, I met my mother's commanding glare. "You haven't informed me of any previous plans of yours. Care to enlighten me on what's so important that you can't spend time with your friends?" Atobe raised his eyebrows in an unspoken challenge, apparently satisfied with the trap I'd fallen into.

"Can we please discuss this later?" I asked, pleading that my mother wouldn't make things worse by refusing to let me leave the house until a conclusion was made. However, she wasn't one to hamper a guest or embarrass a family member in public, so she agreed, albeit reluctantly.

I wasn't particularly pleased with Atobe's antics, but mostly I found myself questioning why I had refused his offer in the first place. It was entirely possible that he really did just want to be friends. Friends that exchanged flowers and shared a coat when one forgot theirs ("Oishi! You look so cold, let me warm you up"), but still friends. I'd certainly be hurt if a good friend of mine repeatedly took measures to avoid contact with me. Excusing the initial questions about Tezuka (which he hadn't repeated since), Atobe had never done anything to make me question my trust in him.

He looked out for me, listened with earnest when I talked, and truly seemed to care about what I wanted. I really liked him. The only reason I'd ever had not to like him was his –accidental, I assured myself- injury of Tezuka in a highly competitive tournament where injuries were bound to happen. It hadn't been Atobe's fault. He'd just been unfortunate enough to possess the talent needed to push my (already injured, I made a point to remember) captain over the edge. Atobe was a good person, and my friend. I needed to stop doubting him.

Reassured, I allowed myself to be lead out to the door where Atobe's limo was waiting.


	3. Theses lies we make our own

A/N: Wow, I seem to have forgotten to update this with the last chapter. Whoops. I can't say I'm really into this fandom (or anime) much anymore, but I thought I'd post this last bit just in case I left anyone hanging.

Enjoy!

ooo

The rest of the night passed without incident. The movie was funny, and the hot chocolate Atobe insisted on cut through the late night chill. We walked in silence for a good while, content with each other's presence. Only once both our cups were in the garbage and our bodies sufficiently warm did Atobe feel the need to speak.

"Oishi, why didn't you want to come up to the mountains with me?" His question was clear and frank, with no hint of a whine in his voice or manipulative gleam in his eyes. The honesty of both his words and body language made me want to return that honesty. Atobe -my friend Atobe- deserved that much.

"To tell the truth, I was a little bit afraid of you," I answered, smiling as Atobe's expression shifted to puzzlement. "You're this brand new person, yet you're already such a big part of my life. I like you a lot, and sometimes it scares me how much things have changed over such a short time. At one point I even got worried that you might be coming on to me," I continued, chuckling at the absurdity of such an idea, "but now I know I was overreacting. Like you said, friends should feel free to express themselves through gifts and," I tried my best not to blush, "bits of physical affection. I'm sorry I prejudged you after all you've done for me. I hope you can forgive me and continue being my friend despite this misunderstanding." Finishing my apologetic explanation with a short bow, I waited for a response.

I barely had time to blink before I was shoved roughly up against the wall.

"Oishi," Atobe growled, and suddenly he was all tongue and lips and teeth, kissing me hungrily before pulling back for a number of panting breaths. "What if I told you I'd been wanting to do that for a long time now? Told you that I wanted friendship to only be the beginning for us? What if," he drew closer, voice sinking to a hoarse whisper, "I told you that taking you away so I could have you all to myself was part of my plan from the start?" Atobe's eyes were alight with passion, mouth scant centimeters from mine.

"Well," I began, the words forming in my mouth before my brain could think through them, "I'd probably lean very close, and hope you'd kiss me again."

The stars laughed and twinkled overhead as Atobe obliged me.

ooo

With the impending trip weighing on my mind, it became hard to concentrate during school and tennis practice. If any of my teachers or classmates notices my fleeting attention, they were nice enough to keep it to themselves, or at least keep the gossip behind my back.

Taka-san was appointed temporary captain in my place, and all of the regulars were kind enough not to mention I was virtually abandoning them in their time of need. Momo-chan did jokingly inquire about the condition of my shoulder, but everyone else seemed strangely quiet on the subject of my sudden departure.

The day before I would head up to the mountains, Eiji insisted he walk with me home. We –or rather he- talked about math homework, toothpaste, and various other complaints he had in mind. Normally I would have found his behavior endearing, but watching him bounce around while I struggled with my books that he'd not once offered to help carry, I couldn't help but feel slightly put off.

It wasn't that Eiji was insensitive. He just lacked the maturity and finesse Atobe had been born with. Though I told myself not to compare my longtime partner with my newfound one, it was hard not to. How he never locked his eyes in a sensual gaze with mine, preferring to stare straight ahead, as if I wasn't there. The way my name was never a soft purr on his lips, just two syllables that never differed from the others. Returning home, I couldn't help but notice how inexperienced Eiji's sloppy goodbye kiss was in comparison to Atobe's well practiced caress. Waving goodbye through the gathering darkness, I wondered why I didn't feel the least bit guilty.

ooo

The trip to the mountains went by fairly quickly. Atobe wasn't a believer in prolonged road trips, as they took too long and didn't provide adequate comfort. Spending twelve hours in a cramped vehicle was no way to begin a vacation.

Instead, I found myself accompanying Atobe to a small airplane that I guessed to be his private jet. I felt like we were barely off the ground before the elderly captain announced our approaching descent. There was an equally short ride in a new SUV up the winding mountain roads.

Upon arriving, it occurred to me I hadn't seen Atobe's parents around anywhere.

"When will your parents be joining us?" I asked, busily unloading my suitcase from the trunk. Atobe chuckled, hoisting his bag and mine over his shoulder before depositing them in the arms of the driver to be carried up to the house.

"They aren't coming," he answered. " I thought we'd have more fun if it was just you," Atobe leaned close to capture my lips in a soft kiss, " and me. That way there's no chance of interruptions." Leaving me to turn his words over in my mind while the jumping in my stomach subsided, Atobe dismissed the driver. "Oishi and I can manage with the rest, thank you."

The cabin itself was relatively small compared to the grandeur I normally expected of Atobe. I could imagine his privacy-loving family would dislike the scant five room layout, given the mansions they were used to.

"Where do you think you're going?" Atobe asked as I carried my baggage past his room to the smaller one farther down the hall. Smiling flirtatiously, he inclined his head to the bed behind him. "Big enough for two."

"I uh… tend to kick when I sleep. A lot." Atobe's eyebrows raised, obviously fed up with my poorly crafted lies. "I'd much rather have my own room, if it's alright." Embarrassed by my sudden onslaught of shyness, I turned my eyes downwards, find the wood grain pattern to be quite interesting.

Atobe seemed to find this amusing ("So reserved. You're sure you're not Tezuka in disguise?") but agreed.

"Just try not be too loud when you get lonely and join me in the middle of the night," he said with a knowing wink. I tried to walk away as dignified as one can when blushing like the demure virgin I was, but found it difficult in the circumstances. I settled for laughing at Atobe's innuendo and my own shyness.

It felt good, laughing at myself, and even better when he closed the distance between us and began kissing me breathless.

"Oishi," he murmured softly, running his hand down my back, "come." Before I could ponder of the possible double meaning of his command, he had taken my hand in his and was leading me back to his bedroom. Giving me a gentle push to where the sheets had been parted expectantly, he followed my body's downward descent and came to rest on top.

Suddenly it was hard to breath, both from the added pressure of his body and the fact that his mouth was far too busy ravaging mine to allow oxygen to penetrate. The hand that wasn't pining my hands above my head began to roam downwards, stroking and caressing as it went. Realizing his intent, I attempted to pull away.

"Atobe, we can't, we shouldn't, I-" Silencing me with kiss, Atobe moved to work on the buttons of my shirt.

"It's 'Keigo', we can, and we should," he said after freeing his mouth from the tangle with mine. "We both want it." Atobe moved his hips against mine, punctuating his statement and causing a soft gasp to fall from my lips.

"Besides," abandoning his work on my shirt, Atobe moved to look at me with eyes full of sincerity. "Syuichiro, I love you," he whispered, pressing his lips to mine in a sweet, chaste kiss. Eyes shining with the love he'd just professed, Atobe drew away to receive my answer to the unspoken question.

"I love you too, Ato- Keigo." I answered, and was amazed to find I meant every word. We kissed again slowly, the wet friction sending a single shiver through my body.

"Please," I gasped as we paused for air. "Please, just-"

"As you wish, Syuichiro."

ooo

I woke to the feeling of someone shaking me. Opening my eyes, the blurry image in front of me slowly formed itself into Atobe's face. Smiling, I nuzzled his hand resting on my shoulder. To my surpise he withdrew it, averting his gaze from my puzzled one.

"Get your things together. We're leaving."

"Why? We just go here." Getting up, I moved towards Atobe, only to have him move away. He raised his hand, gesturing to the phone it held. Taking a deep breath, Atobe spoke.

"Your coach called. Tezuka's back."


	4. To settle

A/N: Finishing up…

ooo

The trip back took even less time then the one coming up. Atobe didn't talk, just stared out the window with an unreadable expression on his face. I tried to initiate conversation a few times, but was answered with only committal grunts.

Upon returning to the Seishun Gakkuen, we were catapulted into a bubbling mass of chaos. It seemed the whole school had turned up for Tezuka's return, despite it being a Saturday. Atobe pushed calmly through the masses of students, leaving me to trail in his wake before the gap of people could close.

At last we reached the center of the throng, where the other regulars were busy welcoming their captain back in their own ways. Fuji was conversing busily with Tezuka about Germany, while Inui took notes on the captain's failing efforts to dislodge Eiji from the deathglomp the redhead had on his neck. Kaidoh hissed from behind Inui, Taka-san was discussing plans for a welcome party at his sushi restaurant with Momo, and Echizen looked disinterested as usual.

Tezuka nodded his head slightly as I appeared at his side, subconsciously scanning him with my eyes for any apparent injury. Our beloved captain was back, and everything would be back to normal again.

"Tezuka." The husky call cut through the noise of the crowd, the world seeming to freeze as the boy in question turned to look at Atobe standing a few feet away. His pose held the same confidence and raw charisma as it had when he addressed me that first time in the bookstore.

"Atobe" Tezuka answered, stoic as every. Everything had gone silent, and even Inui's scribbling seemed to have subsided for the moment.

"Welcome home. You seem hungry. I bet you haven't had any decent Japanese food in a while, and I was just thinking of dropping buy somewhere and getting something to eat. Care to join me?" The crowd held it's breath, waiting for the answer.

Tezuka pointedly ignored him, returning to his conversation with Fuji.

Atobe's smile twitched.

"Some other time then, I'm sure." Turning around, Atobe walked nonchalantly through the stunned masses, heading towards the exit to the school grounds.

With Hyotei's captain gone, the attention returned to Tezuka, who seemed quite content to ignore them as well. I slipped away as quietly as I could, chasing after Atobe before he could drive away.

"Oh. Hello Oishi." He said in a tired voice upon sensing my presence. 'Oishi', I noticed, not 'Syuichiro'. Seeing the look of pain and hurt on my face, Atobe sighed and lay his hand on my shoulder in what I suppose he meant to be an encouraging gesture.

"It was nice while it lasted. Sorry." He made a move as if to go, but I took hold of his shirt sleeve before he could leave.

"Just tell me one thing," Aware that I was dangerously close to begging, I wondered when I had fallen in love with this boy whom I previously knew nothing about. Had fallen so hard that I'd abandoned my friends, my team, and now my dignity.

"Did you ever really like me? Me, Oishi, not me, the boy who reminds you so much of Tezuka. Or was I just a substitute so you could deny the fact that Tezuka's absence made you lonely?"

Atobe paused to look at me, roughly removing his shirt from my grip.

"Denile doesn't suit me."

ooo

After removing whatever traces the tears had left on my cheeks or eyes, I headed back to the tennis courts. The crowd had dissipated, leaving only a few of the regulars and teachers.

Upon seeing me, Eiji abandoned his harassing of Tezuka to envelop me in a flying embrace that nearly knocked me to the ground.

"You're back early!" he exclaimed, effervescent as ever. "I missed you so much Oishi!"

"I missed you too Eiji. And it's 'Syuichiro' from now on, ok?" Eiji beamed, eyes sparkling, and hugged me again.

"Well then, Syuichiro, lets go get some ice-cream to celebrate your return." Laughing at his enthusiasm, I took Eiji's hand in mine.

"Only if you pay."

"Hey! No fair!" he responded, smiling and rubbing our noses together. His mouth found mine, and I decided I rather preffered Eiji's unpolished kisses. They were more real.

As we walked, Eiji resumed his usual chatter as I walked in silence behind him, occasionally offering a smile or nod to show I was listening.

"Eiji," I interrupted. He looked annoyed for a moment, but the look was soon replaced by one of curiosity. "Have you ever heard of John Grisham?"

"No," Eiji's look of puzzlement increased. "Who's he?"

"Nobody important. Let's go get that ice-cream."


End file.
